La historia de una chica
by WarriorofAsgard27
Summary: Hainne tiene problemas que cree que soluciona con drogas y alcohol, siempre llama a Pyro cuando está a punto de colapsar y siempre sale adelante pero ésta vez tendrá un final diferente


**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de Marvel, Fox y demás anexados salvo por Sebastian Marquis y Hainne Köller que son personajes originales de Nessio y mío respectivamente, esto se hace sin fines de lucro, únicamente con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **Este fanfic participa en el Reto Especial: Calendario de Adviento del Foro Groovy Mutations #Groovymutations #NavidadesMutantes**

* * *

Día 5: Esfera Azul (arrepentimiento)

Sábado en la tarde, Hainne, una chica drogadicta era expulsada nuevamente de una tienda porque no lucía bien

–No quiero volver a verte por aquí o llamaré a la policía.

–No me digas, no te tengo miedo, maldito imbécil– el dueño enfureció y fue por un balde de agua que le echó encima a la pobre chica

–Ahora lárgate de aquí, asquerosa drogadicta– Hainne hizo una rabieta y luego de maldecirlo en inglés y alemán hasta el cansancio caminó hacia un lugar donde pudiera secarse.

Era cierto que no estaba en su mejor momento, su cabello era un desastre al igual que sus ropas pues había estado drogándose con una pandilla y no había puesto atención a su higiene personal pero tampoco podían tratarla así. Harta de que todos la trataran como basura se fue a su departamento.

Abrió su puerta y la azotó una vez que estuvo dentro, pateó todo lo que tuvo a su paso hasta que se dejó caer en el sofá donde comenzó a llorar, estaba cansada, harta del asqueroso mundo donde le había tocado vivir. Su adicción aumentó desde que su novio Marquis la dejó y junto a eso más problemas vinieron, se volvió mucho más agresiva e impulsiva, en el bar donde trabaja los de seguridad tuvieron que sacarla de dos peleas en las que a pesar de ser chica tuvo las de ganar, estaba por perder su empleo, su departamento y también la cordura.

Johnny era la única razón por la cual aún no se daba un tiro ni había perdido el juicio pero sentía que no aguantaría más, se sentía tan rota y tan desolada que creía que ni su ayuda podría levantarla aun así le envió un texto con calidad de urgente donde le pedía que fuera a verla, envuelta en la desesperación total soltó todo en un grito desgarrador mientras se sostenía la cabeza por ambos lados de ésta y jalaba su cabello, se recostó en el sillón dejándose ser consumida por las lágrimas y la angustia.

John llegó lo más rápido que pudo, sacó de su bolsillo el duplicado de las llaves entrando sin problema alguno

–Ya estoy aquí, vine tan pronto como pude.

–Johnny– susurró con un hilo de voz mientras se reincorporaba, el rubio se acercó a ella y la abrazó, se veía tremendamente mal, pálida, con los labios resecos

–No te ha ido bien ¿verdad? – la chica empezó a llorar en su hombro y él sólo la pudo consolar sin decir nada más, así eran ellos, se podían entender sin tener que decir algo más. Echó un vistazo al lugar que lucía como si un huracán hubiera arrasado con él; latas de cerveza, botellas de alcohol y basura desperdigada por toda la sala, en la mesa de centro había una jeringa usada, una liga, una vela, una cuchara, una navaja y un encendedor, sintió su sangre hervir porque entendió de inmediato por qué lucía tan mal.

Paso un rato para que Hainne pudiera calmarse, John no sabía cuándo fue la última vez que había probado alimento sin embargo gracias a su aspecto dedujo que fue hace días así que la invitó a comer

–Pero antes, date un baño– la peliazul refunfuñó, pero terminó aceptando la condición de su amigo, mientras ella se bañaba él escombraba y ponía un poco de orden el lugar, odiaba ver a su amiga en semejante estado de perdición.

En el baño Hainne tallaba su cabello con un poco de fuerza porque tenía que quitar toda la suciedad de él, los brazos ardían por las nuevas heridas que se hizo cuando estuvo alcoholizada, al salir se puso la ropa que llevaba meses guardada en su armario y que por una u otra razón no había podido estrenar.

–Listo– John la miró fijamente

–Luces mejor cuando no tienes kilos de suciedad encima, andando– dijo señalando con la cabeza la salida, Hainne le golpeó como respuesta.

Ambos se decidieron por comida italiana, ella seguía viéndose igual de perturbada, cosa que molestaba a Johnny así que comenzó la platica con una simple pregunta que logró que todo se terminara de desmoronar en su interior, no lloró porque no quería seguir siendo el bicho raro del que todos se burlaban o al que todos veían extraño. Le platicó las peleas que tuvo con Marquis, las amenazas de muerte por parte de sus proveedores de droga, los problemas económicos, su ruptura amorosa con el mercenario que terminó por llevarla a los días de perdición, Allerdyce se sorprendió de la cantidad de conflictos en los que se vio metida en sólo tres meses que no la vio.

–¿Y qué sientes al respecto? – la alemana dibujó una sonrisa que bailaba entre lo burlesco y lo enfermo

–Para mí no hay arrepentimiento, sólo hago las cosas y ya, no hay vuelta atrás– dijo lanzando un suspiro al aire.

Sus platos por fin llegaron y se dispusieron a comer, Köller comía con ansias, entretanto John lo hacía a un ritmo más calmado, por un momento sintió lástima, pensó que si su vida era una mierda, la de Hainne era peor o quizás podían hacer competencia y quedar en empate. Estaban por terminar su comida cuando la chica se levantó para ir al baño, sin embargo unos metros adelante cayó abruptamente al piso

–Por Dios ¿Qué le sucede? – gritó una comensal que la vio caer, John se levantó de golpe y corrió para auxiliarla

–Hainne, Hainne ¿Me escuchas? ¡Alguien llame a una ambulancia, por favor! – los camareros se apresuraron y llamaron al servicio de emergencias que tardó 10 minutos en arribar al restaurante

–¿La conoces?

–Es amiga mía.

–¿Qué pasó?

–Se dirigía al baño cuando cayó inconsciente– explicó John un poco asustado

–Pulso débil, piel y uñas cianóticas*– dijo uno de los paramédicos

–Es una sobredosis ¿Sabes si ha consumido drogas? – John se mordió la lengua ante la incomoda pregunta, no quería delatarla pero sino lo hacía podría perderla

–Sí, es drogadicta en rehabilitación y tuvo una recaída.

–¿Qué consume?

–Heroína y a veces crack– sin perder un segundo más bajaron la camilla y la prepararon para llevarla al hospital más cercano, John pagó la cuenta y se subió a la ambulancia para acompañarla, no iba a dejarla sola ahora menos que nunca.

En el camino John y el paramédico le hablaban para hacerla recuperar la conciencia y lo lograron, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos

–¿Johnny?

–Hola ¿cómo te sientes?

–Como si me hubiera arrollado un camión.

–Tranquila, pronto llegaremos al hospital– agregó el paramédico

Iban monitoreando sus signos en todo momento pues podría sufrir de otro ataque o un paro respiratorio debido a las drogas, Hainne buscó la mano de John, éste la miró confundido al verla llorar y sentir su mano temblar

–John… Lo siento, lamento haberte hecho lidiar conmigo por tantos años.

–Eres una ridícula, no digas eso, saldrás pronto de esto y ahora sí tendrás que dejar esas porquerías para siempre– la peliazul soltó una carcajada gélida, casi enfermiza

–Te dije que no hay arrepentimiento para mí, te quiero Johnny– dicho esto su espalda se arqueó súbitamente y la máquina que vigilaba sus signos empezó a sonar

–¡Está entrando en paro respiratorio!

–Ya casi llegamos.

En el hospital ya esperaban a la ambulancia, los médicos recibieron inmediatamente la camilla y la metieron aprisa para atenderla mejor, John quiso seguirla pero ya no le permitieron el paso y tuvo que quedarse en la sala de espera. Golpeó la pared con fuerza mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos, su mejor amiga estaba entre la vida y la muerte y él no podía hacer más que esperar por tener suerte y que saliera de ésta como se ha librado de otras mucho peores

–Hainne, si no sales viva de ésta juro que te odiaré el resto de mi patética existencia– sollozó apretando los dientes con rabia.

Finalmente es llamado por un médico quien sale con un aspecto lúgubre que provoca escalofríos en Allerdyce, al estar frente a él suspiró y dijo justo lo que no quería escuchar

–Hicimos todo lo que pudimos, la entubamos para abrirle las vías respiratorias pero no fue suficiente, lo sentimos mucho– John se quedó petrificado, cerró los puños y soltó un grito por la pérdida de su amiga.

Al funeral fueron los pocos amigos que hizo en la Universidad, John se quedó hasta el último, se acercó al féretro y murmuró: –

–En el hospital, dije que si morías te iba a odiar por el resto de mi vida pero la verdad es… Que no puedo hacerlo– hizo una pausa, pasó una mano sobre el cristal y continuó –.Espero que a donde vayas encuentres lo que aquí jamás lograste encontrar– depositó un beso sobre el cristal, dio media vuelta y dio indicación para incinerar el cuerpo.

* * *

 ***Cianótica: Término médico que le dan a la piel y/o uñas cuando se ponen azules**


End file.
